Sólo déjame olvidarte
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Bokuto no es correspondido por su setter e ignorar sus sentimientos es complicado y más cuando la otra persona ya sale con alguien. Olvidarle será ¿más complicado de lo que pensó? "Que genial es cuando quieres a alguien y esa persona te corresponde. Akaashi me alegro de que la hayas encontrado". BokuAka.


**Yey~ Buenas~ **Por fin me digno a aparecer aquí sin publicar otro maldito OiIwa, esta vez es BokuAka, llevaba con éste pensado hace tiempo pero la pereza me ganaba. Lo subo porque ya lo termine de escribir pero honestamente no me gusta nada :´D A la próxima me vendré con algo más decente que da pena.

Siempre quise escribir un drabble donde se tratase la homosexualidad desde otro punto de vista, no el bonito que suelo darle, es bastante light pero me hacía ilu~

Niebla, pa que dejes de llorar, toma, ya acabe otro drabble... por fin :´D

Éste oneshot iba a tener otro final completamente distinto, así que cuando acaben de leer, debajo de todo están los otros finales...

.

**Disclaimer**: Haikyuu! No me pertenece, sino que es obra de Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo uso sus personajes por pura diversión y sin fines lucrativos.

**Pareja:** Bokuto Koutaro/Akaashi Keiji

**Aclaraciones: **Terrible título y horrible summary porque yolo. Cutre angst porque puedo. Estoy acostumbrada a narrar siempre de un mismo día, así que perdonen las incoherencias y los saltos temporales debido a mi falta de experiencia escribiendo de diferentes épocas. Sé que en español, no es setter, es armador o colocador, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a los dous que he escrito setter por pura costumbre.

**Edit:** Por fin salieron los nombres de las managers así que me he dignado a editarlo para ponerlos xD

Por si alguien no los conoce: Shirofuku Yukie es la manager que siempre esta comiendo y Suzumeda Kaori la chica de pecas~

.

* * *

.

Bokuto Koutaro siempre había sido un chico alegre que adoraba los deportes y el estar con los amigos. Tenía altibajos emocionales, como cualquier adolescente de su edad, que pasaban rápidamente y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. No era muy bueno en los estudios, pero se las arreglaba para aprobar con notas decentes, los deportes eran su fuerte, siempre lo habían sido. Hay dos tipos de estudiante: los buenos en el estudio y los buenos del deporte; él era del segundo grupo y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Su vida era bastante simple, con decisiones que cualquiera podría tomar. En un principio, si la veías desde fuera, veías a un adolescente normal disfrutando del deporte que le gusta junto a sus amigos… y es que su vida era así, o en parte era lo que él quería creer.

Nunca se había preocupado mucho por el amor, era del tipo de persona que simplemente espera a que éste aparezca solo… el problema había ocurrido cuando hacía más de un año, ese mundo de tranquilidad se había desmoronado con la aparición de sus_ kouhais_ cuando él iba a segundo, en especial por culpa de uno de ellos. Con la incorporación de Akaashi Keiji al equipo. Ese chico hizo que su mundo pacífico se desmoronase en cuestión de meses…

—Oye… Kuroo~ -decía Bokuto mientras miraba al recién nombrado a través de la aplicación de _Skype_ en el móvil- ¿Crees qué es… malo?

—No digas tonterías… -respondía el otro chico mientras seguía comiendo un bocadillo- uno no escoge de quien enamorarse, simplemente lo hace y punto… además, amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo o del sexo contrario ¿no debería ser lo mismo? O sea, es amor…

—Lo sé, pero… la gente…

—La sociedad a veces es idiota –suspiro- defiende cosas que no debería defender y excluye cosas que no debería. Sin embargo estamos en otros tiempos, ahora la mayoría de la gente, al menos la joven, ha empezado a aceptar la homosexualidad…

—Ya. Pero, eso son los occidentales. A nosotros, en ese sentido, aún nos falta mucho… además no todos la aceptan, hasta gente de nuestra edad aún la sigue viendo mal.

—Les ignoras y listo. Déjales en su ignorancia de querer que todos sean iguales. Además, si tú eres feliz con una persona de tu mismo sexo, pues perfecto. Yo no tengo porque meterme en tu vida privada, lo importante no es con quién estés, sino si eres buena gente o no~

—Oh, Kuroo~ eres tan genial~ ojala más gente fuese como tú… sería tan guay todo…

Escucho el sonido de la campana haciendo que el descanso se acabase. Saludo a su amigo y se dirigió hacia su entretenida clase de literatura.

La genial y entretenida clase era realmente divertida, pensaba irónicamente, era de esas materias que a él le hacían doler la cabeza y lo único que quería era que acabase pronto, Así que se paso toda la clase contando los minutos hasta que por fin termino. Salió del salón y empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio tranquilamente. Normalmente él era el tipo de persona que iría corriendo hacia allí, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde hace uno meses.

Llego al lugar y entró. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban allí empezando a calentar. Muchos de primer año le saludaron y se inclinaron, él les dedico una enorme sonrisa y les saludo, había decidido que sus problemas personales no debían de interferir con el vóley, no era justo para el resto. Se cambió y se reunió con sus compañeros para empezar la práctica.

Ésta había sido como siempre, capaz que algún que otro fallo, pero normal.

— ¡Lo logramos~! –grito Komi y fue a abrazar a su capitán tras haber ganado un set entero con una diferencia abismal.

Pronto el gimnasio se lleno de los titulares alabándose por sus jugadas. Los chicos se fueron abrazando uno a uno hasta que Bokuto vio a Akaashi, a quién era el único no lo había hecho.

—Lo siento, Akaashi~ ahora eres un hombre tomado… tu novia me golpeará si te toco…

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, aún de la misma manager, menos la del _setter_ que al principio pareció molesto pero que cambió rápido su expresión por la cansada que normalmente llevaba.

—Usted no tiene remedio –se quejo mientras iba a sentarse al banquillo

—Así es como me quieres~

Ni siquiera espero respuesta, más bien no quería oírla, simplemente se dirigió a tomar un poco de aire fuera. Antes no hacía este tipo de cosas, se quedaba dentro del gimnasio y seguía jugando con cualquiera, pero desde principio de año, que fue cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por el armador, empezó a cambiar un poco su manera de actuar. Al principio había sido para que sus compañeros, en especial Akaashi, no notasen lo que pasaba por su mente, luego más bien era porque no se sentía cómodo siendo sólo amigos con la persona que le gustaba, porque sí… había descubierto que el de pelo negro le gustaba demasiado como para ser sólo un flechazo de unas semanas… pero luego se había medio rendido cuando el chico comenzó a salir con Fukushiro, primero no había querido creer que era real su relación, no quería hacerlo, pero tristemente tuvo que aceptar la cruel realidad de que seguramente nunca sería correspondido. Y era por eso que desde ese día había intentado alejarse del chico de segundo. Era difícil, pero a su modo, de a poco sólo iban quedando como compañeros de equipo, por mucho que eso le doliese.

Dejo de auto compadecerse fuera y volvió para sentarse en uno de los banquillos. Al principio observó a los novatos jugando, eran divertidos de ver, su mirada luego fue recorriendo el lugar entero y de reojo observó un poco a la pareja.

Ellos hablaban tranquilamente, no era capaz de ver el rostro de Akaashi ya que éste se encontraba de espaldas pero podía observar a la manager que parecía consternada y, hasta cierto punto, triste. Le llamo la atención, pero al ver que ella le cogía la mano y parecía decirle unas palabras de aliento se tranquilizó un poco, seguramente había sido el tiro que le había dado al principio, Akaashi parecía bastante distraído al principio del set, aunque no conocía la razón, él siguió actuando como siempre y cuando llegaron al cuarto punto, fue y le revolvió el pelo dándole ánimos y diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo bien, después de eso el chico se había recuperado. Seguramente la chica lo noto y era de eso de lo que hablaban.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada divertida a los chicos de primero, lo que pasase entre la pareja no era de su incumbencia así que no debía de meterse. Suspiro y durante unos segundos, el sentimiento de envidia le invadió, no era justo… Akaashi pudiese haberle escogido a él. Su rostro ardió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando así que con una de sus manos comenzó a tirarse aire, siempre podría decir que era de la práctica. Pensaba que nadie le estaba observando pero al girar un poco el rostro, pudo ver como su armador y su novia le miraban, ambos desviaron la vista rápidamente e hicieron como que no estaban haciendo nada, eso le descolocó, pero decidió ignorarlos, seguramente estarían hablando de sus geniales remates en el partido.

.

Era una mañana tranquila, a la tarde no tenían práctica así que habían decidido reunirse todos en la azotea para comer juntos. Como siempre, habían hablado de mil y un cosas y a la vez de nada.

—Eh chicos~ -dijo Suzumeda- estaba oyendo en las noticias que hay más países que se animan a aprobar los matrimonios homosexuales… ¿qué piensan de ello? A mí me parece que Japón también debería, todos tienen derecho a casarse con la persona que quieren~

—Yo la apoyo~ -empezó Onaga- o sea, no debería de importar el sexo de la persona, si quieres estar con ella, estás y punto…

—Yo no la apoyo pero tampoco la boicoteo –continuó Washio- Simplemente soy neutral… el resto que haga lo que quiera con su vida.

—En realidad nunca lo he pensado –decía Sarukui- pero supongo que está bien… tienen los mismo derechos que todos…

—Yo estoy igual que Washio –Komi hablaba- soy neutral… no creo que tenga derecho en meterme en las decisiones de la gente así que hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas~

—Yo lo veo bien~ -decía Fukushiro

— ¿No se supone que es antinatural? –empezó Akaashi- va contra la reproducción de la especie… si estuviese bien, entonces seríamos todos así, no sólo un pequeño grupo… los hombres con las mujeres y listo… así debería ser…

—No sabía que eras homófobo, Akaashi… -dijo Konoha

El recién nombrado simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Bokuto hubiese preferido nunca oír esa conversación, ya mucho tenía intentando ocultar sus sentimientos como para que ahora le dijesen que su amor platónico era homófobo. Si antes tenía pocas esperanzas, ahora eran completamente nulas. Sintió un dolor en el estómago y quería llorar, no era la primera vez que se encontraba a alguien así, pero era la primera que resultaba que era la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Quería que le dijesen que era un sueño, que no era real, por favor.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Bokuto?

Escucho de uno de sus compañeros y rápidamente les miro. No era momento para que el resto se diese cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Así que intento parecer lo más sereno posible.

—Bueno… uno no escoge de quién se enamora, simplemente sucede… igual que uno no escoge que color de ojos tendrá, no puede escoger su sexualidad… simplemente te gusta una persona y ya está. Si es de tu mismo sexo o del contrario, debería ser indiferente… tú te enamoras de la persona… -hizo una pequeña pausa- no de su sexo… amas la personalidad de alguien, sus decisiones, sus acciones, sus gestos… no su cuerpo… capaz que cuando hagan el amor sea distinto… pero tu… -y sin querer observo a Akaashi- no te enamoras del físico, te enamoras de su esencia… esa persona envejecerá, pero su esencia siempre se mantiene, así que le seguirás amando como el primer día…

Desvió la mirada a su bocadillo.

—De acuerdo con el capi~ -continuó Konoha- me gusta el pensamiento… todos deberían de pensar así… ¿saben? Tengo una prima que es homosexual y nosotros siempre la hemos apoyado, porque no importa su sexualidad, ella sigue siendo un encanto de persona…

De repente todos se pusieron a seguir contando sobre diferentes conocidos que tenían y como ellos intentaban demostrar que no era de otro mundo ser así. Bokuto simplemente opinó alguna vez más y Akaashi siguió medio receloso a responder en muchas ocasiones y siguió defendiendo su punto de vista.

Bokuto suspiro decepcionado. Qué triste era su vida amorosa.

.

Ya habían empezado los primeros campamentos que hacían todos los años las escuelas de Tokio. Rápidamente empezaron a llegar los diferentes equipos y pronto se llenó de jugadores de vóley en Fukuroudani, la primera escuela a la que iban en el recorrido.

Ese día había sido realmente exhausto. Ya desde el principio los jugadores empezaron a darlo todo y al final del día no podían casi ni caminar, sabían que se habían pasado, pero estaban orgullosos, aunque Karasuno se había llevado prácticamente todos los castigos y Fukuroudani los que menos, sus jugadores también estaban cansados.

Al acabar ese día, el capitán de los búhos se había sentado en unos asientos cercanos al gimnasio para poder relajarse un poco esa noche.

— ¿Bokuto-san?

— ¿Eh? Ah… hola, Akaashi… -el de pelo negro se sentó a su lado y le tendió una botella de agua- gracias~

La bebió y ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la oscura noche.

—Bokuto-san… lo siento… -el otro chico le observo dubitativo- sobre lo que dije hace una semana en la azotea…

—Ah… no pasa nada, es tu opinión…

—Pero usted parecía molesto…

—Ya lo dije, es tu opinión… no puedo cambiarla, por mucho que yo quiera… pero…

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que llevaban allí, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Bokuto pudo observar de cerca a su _setter_, todas y cada una de sus imperfecciones y sus ojos oscuros, esos que él adoraba en secreto, sobre los suyos. Todo su ser se retorcía gritándole que abrace al chico, le diga lo que sentía y le besase, cual película de amor. Pero era imposible, eso no era una película y, si lo hacía, seguramente se llevaría el odio de Akaashi. Decidió ignorar sus instintos mientras observaba el hermoso rostro del de pelo negro siendo iluminado por la Luna y Bokuto realmente quería, y mucho, besarle.

—Akaashi… cuando algún día te enamores de alguien, no te enamorarás de su físico, sino de esa persona…

—Yo estoy enamorado…

Le dolió oír eso. Había olvidado que el otro chico ya tenía novia, no sería de sorprender que estuviese hablando de ella.

—Verdad, lo había olvidado, lo siento… bueno pues, entonces no debería de decírtelo, debes saberlo tú…

—Sí…

—Que genial debe ser cuando quieres a alguien y esa persona siente lo mismo por ti… Akaashi, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a esa persona…

Fue sincero. A pesar de estar dolido, se alegraba. Le dedico una sonrisa completamente humilde y sincera. Le pareció ver al otro sonrojado pero claro, acababan de terminar una práctica de más de cinco horas y el otro aún sudaba, así que debía ser aún el calor del cuerpo acumulado durante la práctica. Sin embargo, durante unos segundos, le gusto pensar que era él quien le hizo sonrojar y no la práctica. Desvió la mirada hacia sus pies y empezó a balancearlos al ritmo de un tarareo de una canción inventada. Sintió que el otro le observo unos segundos más pero luego también desvió la mirada.

Bokuto movió un poco su mano para apoyarla mejor y sus manos se tocaron, haciendo que el chico de pelo blanco se sonrojase como nunca lo había hecho y sus pulsaciones se acelerasen.

—Lo-lo siento mu-mucho… -dijo rápidamente y empezó a mirar por todo el lugar hasta ver a Kuroo caminando por ahí cerca- Ah, Kuroo… es verdad, lo había olvidado. Lo siento, Akaashi, otra vez…

Ni siquiera le miro, simplemente se levantó y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el capitán de Nekoma que le miro divertido.

—Uh~ ¿qué ha pasado?

—Dé-déjame… -y oculto su rostro entre sus manos. Esa sería una noche larga en la que seguramente Kuroo se burlaría de él hasta quedarse dormido.

.

Los siguientes campamentos habían sido como siempre, no había ninguna nueva novedad para contar. Bokuto no sabría decir si se alegraba o sentía pena por sí mismo. Lo bueno era que podía pasar más tiempo con Kuroo y además entrenar con Tsukishima, Lev y Hinata era divertido. Lo malo es que al igual que él podía pasar más tiempo con el resto de gente, Akaashi también podía hacerlo, aunque eso no le molestaba, lo que si lo hacía era que éste parecía estar aún más pegado a su novia. A veces se preguntaba de qué hablaban tanto cuando se alejaban del resto y le daban unas rápidas miradas al equipo mientras seguían cuchicheando.

No iba a mentir diciendo que se lo pasaba mal con su _setter_ en los campamentos, pero la verdad es que la situación a veces le superaba y solamente: quería irse, dejar el equipo, cambiarse de escuela y olvidarse del chico de pelo negro. No culpaba a la chica, en realidad ella era un encanto, no era de sorprenderse de que Akaashi estuviese enamorado de ella, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. Si tan sólo él hubiese nacido mujer, esto no pasaría.

Se golpeo a sí mismo las mejillas, para sorpresa de algunos que estaban allí, como Akaashi, y negó con la cabeza, no era necesario todo este drama que se estaba montando.

—Koutaro –pensaba- tú eres muy genial, eso siempre dice mamá~ no tienes que preocuparte… si él no te corresponde es porque no están hechos el uno para el otro y ya vendrá la persona indicada… así que deja de comerte la cabeza. Eres el capitán y el as del equipo, muchos querrían ser como tu… además eres muy guapo~

Sonrió mientras se reía de sus pensamientos sin ser consciente de los que le veían, y tampoco es que le importase.

Había peores cosas que le podían pasar que un corazón roto. Él podía hacerlo, podía superar eso.

Se levanto del lugar donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo, miro a la pareja que tanto le deprimía y les regalo su mejor sonrisa, no estaba fingiendo, era su mejor sonrisa sincera.

—Deberían de estar haciendo cosas de pareja no estando aquí en el gimnasio~

—Bokuto-san, es-

Pero no termino de oír a Akaashi ya que salió del gimnasio, iba a recorrer un poco el lugar y molestar a alguien, eso era más divertido que sentarse a deprimirse.

.

El último día del último campamento por fin había llegado y la mayoría tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabían si estaban felices o tristes.

La noche había caído rápidamente y los capitanes de Fukuroudani y Nekoma habían decidido salir un rato a caminar y tomar el aire, como solían hacer todas esas noches de los campamentos.

—Tetsu-chan, eres demasiado amable con los pequeñines de Karasuno y tu enorme pequeñín del Nekoma…

—No sé de qué me hablas, Kou-chan… no puedo ir en contra de mi amabilidad y dejar tirados a esos pobres niños…

—Oh, Tetsu-chan, eres tan amable~

Ambos se rieron mientras se sentaban en unas escaleras cercanas al gimnasio.

—Y entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer, Bokuto?

—… No lo sé… además… Akaashi no… ah, bueno…

—Bokuto.

—Vale, vale… a ver. Estuvimos hablando hace unos días sobre la homosexualidad y la verdad es que la mayoría del equipo la apoyaba o simplemente era neutral pero ¿sabes? Akaashi dijo que era antinatural y bueno… no hace falta decir mucho…

—…

—…

—Bueno –suspiro- en esta vida no siempre se gana. Cada uno piensa como quiere y no podemos cambiarle su manera de hacerlo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar olvidar lo que sientes, costará, pero dejarás de hacerte daño a ti mismo al intentar creer en algo que jamás sucederá…

Un viento suave se levanto y removió un poco sus peinados. Ambos quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, oyendo el sonido de diferentes insectos que también presenciaban su conversación. El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, cada uno lo usaba para reflexionar sobre lo que estaban tratando allí.

—Sé… -empezó el de pelo blanco- que tienes razón… lo sé… pero… no es fácil, para nada… lo he intentado, llevo haciéndolo desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos… pero… no puedo, aún cuando sé que no hay esperanzas y que las personas de mi tipo son de su desagrado, yo…

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, no podía retenerlas más, simplemente necesitaban salir. Kuroo le abrazo, le envolvió entre sus brazos como cualquier amigo hubiese hecho y Bokuto le devolvió el gesto, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y el otro chico estaba allí para él. Enterró su rostro en el hombro del de pelo negro y siguió sollozando mientras el otro chico acariciaba su espalda.

—No pasa nada. Todo está bien ¿sí? Simplemente has tenido la mala suerte de enamorarte de la persona equivocada…

—Pe-pero yo… quería estar con él, abrazarle, contarle cosas que me habían pasado, oír sus quejas, hablar con él hasta tarde, pasar tiempo juntos… decirle cosas bonitas… pero… no puedo hacerlo…

Siguió sollozando mientras el viento seguía envolviéndolos. Sabían que estaban algo alejados del resto así que nadie vendría a molestarles, por lo que la conversación se les hacía más fácil y lo agradecían.

—Kuroo, yo… quería declararme y… -mordió su labio inferior, no hacía falta continuar- quería decirle cosas como: "Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de probar contigo un montón de cosas, de crecer juntos…"… yo…

Oyeron un ruido bastante cercano que les hizo inmutarse durante unos segundos, pero pronto vieron a un pequeño gato pasar maullando por ese mismo sitio y suspiraron, durante un rato pensaron que alguien les había oído.

—Si quieres llorar, hazlo… -Kuroo dijo mientras con una mano despeinaba al otro chico que le veía entre confundido y alegre a la vez- Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? para estar contigo en tus penas y tus glorias~

—Yo debería haberme enamorado de ti~

Ambos se rieron y se abrazaron aún más fuerte. Bokuto podía estar terriblemente triste, que vendría Kuroo y le levantaría los ánimos siempre.

—Eh, eh, Bokuto… vayamos a la misma universidad…

—Lo apruebo~ vamos a ver cuánto tardan en expulsarnos~

Las risas descontroladas volvieron y el de pelo blanco comenzó a pensar que quizás podría olvidar a su amor platónico de una vez por todas, sólo hacía falta algo de tiempo y perseverancia. Él podía hacerlo.

.

Ese día había sido un ir y venir por toda la escuela. Debido a que era el festival escolar, los alumnos no paraban quietos. Todo el día estuvieron ocupados y por fin a la tarde, casi noche, las actividades habían acabado y cada grupo comenzó a volver a sus casas, menos algunos de clubes deportivos que tenían otras cosas que hacer.

Esa noche los del club de vóley se habían reunido en el gimnasio y como al otro día tenían que seguir con el festival escolar, habían decidido quedarse allí a dormir. Claro que dejar a todos adolescentes en un mismo espacio había desencadenado en juegos sin sentido, apuestas y castigos.

—Oh no –decía aterrorizado Konoha- otra vez no… ya he perdido tres retos, éste no pienso perderlo aunque me cueste la vida.

—Cálmate~ -le respondía Komi- ya estamos pensando en tu próximo castigo~

—Les odio… pero no pienso perder…

—El que pierda ahora –sonreía Sarukui- le tocará besar a otro miembro del club… y como las managers no están jugando… ellas no cuentan…

— ¿No te puedes besar a ti mismo? –preguntaba Bokuto

—Lo apoyo –secundaba Washio

—_Senpais_ cobardes~ -decía divertido Onaga

El juego de cartas del uno había continuado hasta media hora más tarde y por fin acabo como Konoha como ganador, para sorpresa de hasta él mismo. Y como ganador, le tocaba escoger a los que sufrirían el castigo.

—Bueno~ debido a que nuestro querido capitán fue el que más guerra me dio… será él y… el que se quedo más cartas al final, o sea Akaashi~

Los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todos empezaron a hacer coro pidiendo que se besen ya, hasta las dos chicas.

Bokuto se quedo helado. No sabía qué hacer. Realmente quería besar a Akaashi y de verdad que tenía ganas, pero delante del resto y por un castigo, no le parecía como un beso muy memorable… pero quería besarle. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando calmarse y entonces decidió mirar a Akaashi, el chico estaba prácticamente en sus mismas condiciones: helado y sin saber qué hacer, con la diferencia de que estaba mirando el suelo y parecía bastante avergonzado y si le mirabas bien, podrías determinar que estaba temblando. Eso le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón y durante unos segundos por su mente paso la posibilidad de que el otro podría estar emocionado por hacerlo, pero como un balde de agua fría, recordó las palabras del chico ese día en la azotea y lo entendió: Akaashi no quería hacerlo, seguramente estaba intentando mentalizarse para lo que pasaría, además estaba su novia presente, que la verdad es que parecía emocionada… y por mucho que le doliese, él era el único que quería hacerlo.

Se apretó un poco una de las partes del pantalón que había cogido. Esa era la señal definitiva que debía de aceptar de una vez por todas: Akaashi nunca le querría y todo porque eran dos hombres… aunque sus compañeros, sus padres y amigos como Kuroo le aceptasen, su _setter_ no… y no podía obligarle a hacer algo que no quería, por muchas ganas que tuviese Bokuto de besarle… no debía hacerlo. Él amaba a Akaashi y si para que éste fuese feliz, él debía sufrir… lo haría…

—Chicos… -dijo y todos le miraron mientras se mantenían en silencio- no lo haré… y antes de que protesten, tengo dos razones… primero, la novia de Akaashi está presente y la segunda es que a él… -seguramente la siguiente frase le dolió más que toda la indiferencia del _setter_\- no le gusta nada lo relacionado con la homosexualidad y ambos somos hombres… no puedo hacerlo…

El silencio reino durante algunos minutos hasta que por fin todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos la novia de Akaashi que ella seguía exigiendo beso, de que estaba mal, así que el castigo se había cambiado por beber un zumo donde mezclaron un montón de frutas, comidas y a saber que más, que tuvieron que beber rápidamente.

No era feliz con esa decisión, pero si Akaashi estaba bien, entonces debía de aceptar la situación de una vez por todas, por muy dolorosa que fuese. Observo de reojo a Akaashi que miraba el vaso, no pudo ver su expresión muy bien pero parecía ¿desilusionado? No sabía muy bien que era, pero seguramente sería asco, bueno tenía sentido… les tocaba tomar esa cosa horrible que capaz y les hacía vomitar…

Suspiro antes de beber el contenido del vaso. Y ahora sí que lo había decidido: ya era hora de rendirse.

.

Al siguiente día, cuando por fin acabo ese insufrible festival escolar donde se le habían ido todas las energías, Bokuto decidió que debía ya irse del colegio para ir al lugar donde habían quedado con Kuroo para comer y luego ir al cine a ver una película terriblemente mala, sí, ambos tenían un gusto horrible y fue una de las cosas que les unió.

— ¿Dónde va, Bokuto-san?

—Ah, Akaashi… voy con Kuroo… -su compañero puso una cara molesta- ¿Akaashi?

—…

— ¿Ocurre algo…?

—Siempre está con Kuroo-san… si no es en el campamento, son los fines de semana o hasta algunas tarde de la semana…

—Kuroo es mi amigo…

—Es el capitán de Nekoma, Bokuto-san… es el enem-

— ¡No lo es! Bueno sí… pero ¡es mi amigo, Akaashi! Y no me digas cosas como que afectará al equipo porque no lo hará, ambos decidimos que durante los torneos, si nos enfrentamos, jugaremos como siempre…

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Pero qué? tú tienes una novia y ¿sabes? Si cortases con ella también podría afectarte –sabía que no debía decir eso, pero estaba enfadado- además lo suyo sería hasta peor porque deberían verse en las prácticas… ¡así que no vengas a reclamarme nada!

Akaashi parecía enfadado y ¿dolido? Bueno, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que Bokuto le dijese eso, pero él tenía razón… además no tenía derecho a meterse en sus relaciones, a pesar de que él no quería que Akaashi estuviese con alguien, le había dejado, entonces que Akaashi aceptase sus decisiones.

—Llegaré tarde…

Dijo y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar. Escucho que el otro le llamaba con la voz rota, pero no le importo, seguramente estaba tan enfadado que no podía ni hablar. Que le den. Él no rompería su amistad con Kuroo por Akaashi y más ahora que estaba empezando a olvidarse de él, ya había sufrido mucho por amor y Kuroo era el único amigo que le había apoyado, y Kenma a su modo de estar junto a Kuroo… así que no pensaba pedirle disculpas a su _setter_, él no había hecho nada malo. Volvió a oír al otro chico, pero ni atención le prestó.

Después de ese día, la relación de capitán-vice capitán y as-setter se había roto prácticamente por completo. Pero a Bokuto ya le daba igual, además Akaashi parecía seguir como siempre… en parte le dolió que no estuviese afectado pero a esta altura, la indiferencia de Akaashi empezaba a importarle poco y nada.

.

Los días comenzaron a pasar a un ritmo realmente rápido. El torneo, los exámenes, las reuniones, los viajes… y la ceremonia de graduación estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina. En esa época, Akaashi y su novia rompieron, para sorpresa de prácticamente todo el equipo, sin embargo lo que descoloco a Bokuto no fue eso sino más bien la tranquilidad con la que lo habían hecho y como ahora seguían siendo amigos como si no hubiese pasado nada, no es que esperase que estuviesen llorando y deprimidos, pero al menos un poco más afectados sí. Pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba preparándose para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y su principal preocupación era esa. Siempre pensó que cuando ellos romperían, él intentaría algo con Akaashi pero a decir verdad, ahora mismo ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza.

En ese tiempo, su _setter_ había intentado recuperar la extraña amistad que tenían, pero Bokuto estaba bastante ocupado en otras cosas como para prestarle atención y siendo sincero, estaba empezando a pensar que no quería recuperarla, ellos estaban bien siendo sólo compañeros de equipo y ya.

—Esto es madurez… -pensaba- Koutaro has crecido mucho~

Caminaba orgulloso a su casa mientras se echaba flores debido a sus geniales palabras cuando se había despedido del equipo y había nombrado a Akaashi y Onaga como los próximos capitán y vice capitán. La verdad es que improviso, él no era del tipo que planeaba mucho las cosas, pero le había quedado bonito y hasta inspirador, así que se sentía orgulloso. Claro que también había agradecido al entrenador y a las managers, que ese año también se graduaban, por todo su duro trabajo. Ser capitán era algo que siempre le enorgullecería.

Oyó que su móvil estaba sonando, así que lo cogió y al ver de quién era simplemente dejo que sonase.

—Koutaro acabas de madurar, no deberías de dejar que el móvil suene pero ¿qué querrá Akaashi? Se habrá equivocado de número~

Dejo que sonase hasta que por fin se corto. Bokuto siguió su camino tranquilamente mientras pensaba en que cenaría esa noche. Pero el sonido de un mensaje le trajo a la realidad nuevamente y su contenido le descoloco un poco.

"_Bokuto-san, tenemos que hablar."_

—Que directo… supongo que será por lo de ser capitán, estará nervioso… -rápidamente tecleo unas cosas y se lo envió:

"_No te preocupes, Akaashi, seguramente serás un buen capitán~"_

Comenzó a tararear una canción que había oído en un anuncio y pronto su móvil volvió a vibrar:

"_No es eso… sólo quiero hablar con usted…"_

Iba a responderle, pero antes de siquiera tocar la pantalla, recibió un nuevo mensaje:

"_Pero no pasa nada, no era algo importante, olvídelo."_

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Akaashi no era del tipo de persona que se retractaba de lo que decía. Seguramente sí que sería una tontería, aún así, el otro sabía que no pasaba nada que a él no le molestaba. Así que le envió un nuevo mensaje:

"_Akaashi, no pasa nada~ aunque sea una tontería no me importa oírla"_

Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa y llego la respuesta:

"_De verdad, no importa… dentro de unos días se graduará así que debería descansar."_

No iba a mentir diciendo que era bueno leyendo a la gente, pero sabía que pasaba algo raro aquí. Pero el otro parecía no querer continuar la conversación, así que él decidió aceptar esa decisión y simplemente zanjo el tema, por mucha intriga que tuviese por saber que sucedía.

.

La ceremonia de graduación había acabado ya. Todos los chicos de tercero estaban despidiéndose entre ellos o de los más jóvenes, sacándose fotos, intercambiando anécdotas, pasándose sus números… todo lo normal en una graduación.

Bokuto había sido felicitado por sus padres, que pronto se fueron a hablar con algunos profesores, y él había sido arrastrado por sus ex-compañeros del equipo de vóley. Los chicos se abrazaron y se desearon buena suerte, prometiendo mantener el contacto y pensando en cuando volver a verse, al fin y al cabo, aunque irían a diferentes universidades, todos estaban aún en Tokio. Los más jóvenes se despidieron de ellos y les felicitaron.

Una de las ex-managers, Suzumeda, se acercó al que había sido el capitán del equipo y en voz baja le dijo: "Deberías de hablar con él…". Los primeros segundos fueron de duda, pero al verla sonreír y alejarse para hablar con Konoha, por fin entendió a que se refería. La verdad es que le sorprendió que ella lo supiera, pero en realidad no debería, admitía que a veces era muy obvio. Suspiro y decidió que seguiría el consejo de la chica. Pero antes de planear lo que haría, sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Bokuto-san, felicidades por su graduación…

— ¿Eh? Ah… Akaashi, muchas gracias~

Y ambos se dieron la mano.

—Fue realmente divertido jugar con usted.

—Ay, no digas eso que me harás sonrojar~ -sonrió con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre portaba- muchas gracias por aguantarme estos dos años… -se rasco la nuca- y lamento si te cause muchos problemas. Fue genial haberte conocido y espero que te vaya realmente bien a partir de ahora…

—Se supone que soy yo el que debería despedirme así…

Bokuto volvió a sonreír mientras Akaashi bajaba un poco la mirada.

—Sé que no eres muy amigo del contacto físico –le decía a la vez que despeinaba un poco al más joven y el otro parecía sorprenderse- pero… por esta vez… déjame darte un abrazo, Akaashi.

El de pelo oscuro levanto la mirada rápidamente y sus ojos se cruzaron. Por los de Akaashi había duda y nerviosismo, mientras que Bokuto simplemente tenía una mirada tranquila que hacía juego con su sonrisa. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el más joven asintió y por fin, el de pelo blanco pudo hacer lo que tantas veces había deseado en esos dos años.

Fue un abrazo simple y bastante corto, demasiado. Bokuto rodeo al otro con sus brazos y le susurró un: "Gracias por haber sido mi _setter_ estos dos años, Akaashi" y le soltó. No iba a mentir diciendo que se sentía completamente orgulloso, la verdad es que le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo abrazándole y sobretodo, que el otro le devolviese el gesto, pero no supo si es que ese tipo de cosas a Akaashi no le gustaban o es que había sido demasiado rápido y el de pelo negro había tardado en reaccionar.

El ex-capitán cerró los ojos y suspiro felizmente, era verdad que no se había declarado, ni besado, ni siquiera fue abrazado por el más joven, pero se sentía bien… al menos había tenido la oportunidad de compartir unos segundos en el que sólo eran ellos dos, aunque solo haya sido como amigos. Se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento, pero se enorgulleció al sentir que eso debía ser los síntomas que le decían que por fin estaba olvidando a Akaashi. Sonrió, aún cuando una parte de su ser aún clamaba porque hubiese sido perfecto el haber sido correspondido. Pero no se puede lograr todo lo que uno quiere en esta vida y eso era algo que Bokuto había aprendido.

Abrió los ojos y pudo observar como el _setter_ tenía otra vez la mirada hacia el suelo, se mordía el labio inferior y parecía tener un debate interno. Si hubiese sido un Bokuto más joven y menos maduro de lo que ahora era, le preguntaría que le pasaba, pero él ya sabía que Akaashi era muy estricto con la invasión de su espacio personal y más teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran hombres y el de pelo negro había dejado en claro su pensamiento hacia la relación entre ellos, por lo que Bokuto suspiro y pudo ver que a lo lejos a sus padres saludándole.

—Ah… Akaashi, tengo que irme ya. Mucha suerte en todo~ -empezó a decir mientras comenzaba a caminar y sacaba el móvil para hablar con Kuroo y contarle lo sucedido- Que te vaya bien~

No le observo, ya que sus ojos estaban sobre la pantalla del móvil, pero le dedico un saludo con la mano. Diría que oyó a Akaashi diciendo algo, pero seguramente sería el chico despidiéndose, así que se dirigió rápidamente junto a sus padres que volvieron a abrazarle y felicitarle. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche mientras él hablaba con Kuroo y quedaban más tarde para verse y contarse su día, aunque iban a ir juntos a la universidad, ambos tuvieron la suerte de que les cogieron gracias a una beca deportiva, no podían esperar para verse y contarse las nuevas… además, Bokuto quería saber si Kenma había derramaba alguna lágrima en la graduación de su amigo.

Sonrió, otra vez, había pensado que el despedirse de Akaashi iba a ser duro y que iba a estar días llorando, pero parece que lo estaba superando bien. Sentía como que el problema se acabase de terminar. Eso estaba bien. Ya era hora de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida.

Mientras tanto, Akaashi había decidido caminar un poco por la zona de atrás del instituto, ya que allí nunca había nadie y ese día no era la excepción. Al llegar allí, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y tras cubrir su rostro con sus manos, comenzó a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana y es que para él, ya no lo había. Se supone que ese día sería distinto, llevaba esperando por él desde hacía años… y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora ya no había nada. Se mordió el labio inferior y como una cascada, todos sus recuerdos cayeron en su mente inundándola.

Cuando él aún estaba en secundaria, sus amigos habían decidido ir a ver un partido de los campeones de Tokio, así que él les había acompañado, estaba interesado en ese equipo. Esa fue la primera vez que le vio, a él y a toda su poderosa presencia. Al principio fue como una ola golpeándole. Le dejo completamente anonadado, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ese rematador y esa fuerza incontrolable que desprendía, quería saber más de él… lo necesitaba. Todo el partido estuvo como idiota observándole. Y fue cuando marco el último punto del partido y sonrió mientras todo el equipo gritaba de alegría, que Akaashi supo que quería estar junto a él, quería ser su _setter_, crecer con él como jugador… conocerle mejor…

Cuando el chico volteó para saludar al público, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Todo el partido había estado pendiente de todo lo que hacía el chico de pelo blanco y franjas oscuras, pero al cruzarse sus miradas fue cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar y sentir que sus mejillas ardían. Era como ver al Sol, quemaba… pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

Su cabeza volvió a su situación actual y se sintió idiota. Desde que había entrado a Fukuroudani se había propuesto entender lo que sentía por el atacante y cuando finalmente lo entendió, se asusto… ¿qué se supone qué haría? Eran dos hombres… era imposible que Bokuto le viese como algo más que un amigo… así que decidió que iría en contra de sus sentimientos, aunque se hiciese más daño, prefería ser él quién sufriese. Desde su primer año, todo había sido una constante actuación, tenía terror de que el resto descubra sus sentimientos así que algunas de sus amigas se hacían pasar por sus novias, como Fukushiro, o simplemente decía que no estaba a favor de la homosexualidad, aunque en realidad quisiera tirarse encima de su capitán, besarle y hacerle suyo como nunca nadie lo haría… sus amigas le habían intentado convencer de que estaba mal, que estaba negándose a aceptarse, pero no le importaba, no quería perder a su "Sol".

Y era ahora donde se preguntaba que hubiese cambiado si él hubiese seguido el consejo del resto de gente. Si en vez de querer aparentar no sentir nada, de hacer que le era indiferente la amistad entre su capitán y el de Nekoma, de que no quería que le rompan su espacio personal, de que… de que… tantas cosas… si hubiese mostrado su verdadero yo… ¿qué hubiera cambiado? ¿Hubiese tenido una mínima oportunidad de ser correspondido? ¿Él le hubiese querido como le quería él?

—Sólo una vez… sólo una vez nos hemos abrazado… una vez nos rozamos las manos… nos la dimos una vez… y las hemos chocado tres veces… fueron los únicos contactos físicos que hemos tenido… sin embargo, con el resto ha tenido más… a pesar de que pasábamos más tiempo juntos después de acabar las prácticas o discutíamos estrategias… nunca realmente actuamos ni como que fuésemos amigos, sólo simples compañeros de equipo… -las lágrimas salían con más fuerza- quería hacer tantas cosas juntos… quería hacerle sentir como me hacías sentir a mi… quería que fuese sólo mío, no quería compartirle con nadie, pero no era capaz de pararme frente a usted y decirte lo que sentía, decirte lo mal que me caía Kuroo-san porque obtenía toda su atención… yo sólo quería estar con usted, Bokuto-san…

Su corazón durante unos segundos dejo de latir al recordar cuando, en el último campamento, Bokuto y Kuroo se habían ido a dar una vuelta y después de pensar durante varios minutos había decidido inventarse cualquier excusa para que su capitán estuviese con él y no con el otro. Cuando por fin los encontró, ambos estaban en unas escaleras sentados. Su mundo se rompió a pedazos cuando les vio abrazados y a Bokuto sollozando que le amaba y quería hacer muchas cosas juntos… le dolía todo y comenzó a retroceder mientras se decía a si mismo que era mentira, que no había oído bien, hasta se había chocado con algo, pero por su suerte un gato iba pasando y los otros dos chicos pensaron que era el animal quién había hecho ruido. Akaashi había huido de allí y se había volcado a su supuesta novia, llorando como lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

Era estúpido pensar en algo que nunca pasaría. Bokuto no le quería. No se había visto afectado cuando él había empezado una falsa relación con una de las managers, a pesar de que al resto les rompía sus espacios personales dándoles abrazos o animándoles, a él no… a pesar de que él daría su vida misma porque el de pelo blanco sintiese lo mismo que él, era imposible… el otro nunca lo notó, aunque debía admitir que él era demasiado bueno ocultando lo que sentía…

Se limpió las lágrimas y su corazón se aceleró al recordar cuando ambos perdieron el juego del uno y les habían obligado a besarse, en ese momento estaba tan nervioso y tan ansioso que se le hubiese tirado encima a su capitán para hacer el castigo, pero el otro chico les dijo que respetasen que a Akaashi ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban y al final sólo les toco tomar una bebida horrible… pero no culpo a Bokuto, se culpo a sí mismo, por haber sido tan idiota y decir que no aceptaba la homosexualidad, aún cuando se sentía destrozado por dentro, hizo que todo parecía estar bien, que estaba satisfecho con la decisión del grupo, aunque luego estuvo horas lamentándose en los hombros de su amiga. Igual que el día que se había hartado de la relación de amistad entre capitanes y había ido a protestarle a Bokuto que siempre estaba con Kuroo. Había resultado un desastre: Acabaron discutiendo, Bokuto enfadado, él destrozado y para colmo su capitán se había ido y él se quedo en el lugar llorando como idiota por haber actuado por puros celos… en especial cuando después de eso, el de pelo blanco empezó a pasar de él.

Observo el cielo, aunque le dolían los ojos, seguía observando el Sol. A pesar de que ya era tarde, aún estaba allí iluminando todo, igual que hacía Bokuto con su vida.

—No te lleves mi "Sol"… por favor…

Empezó a repetir el nombre de su senpai, como si con eso podía hacer que el otro volviese. Akaashi solo deseaba que Bokuto volviese, le abrazase, le dijese que le amaba y que en realidad todo este tiempo había estado actuando para que no sospechase de él, que todos esos pequeños roces y sonrojos eran algo más, que quería que estuviesen juntos…

Apretó una de las partes del pantalón.

—Te amo… sólo tenía que decir eso… se supone que yo venía preparado para decírtelo hoy… cuando me pediste que te dejase abrazarme, quería tirarme encima suyo y decirle que podía hacerlo cuando quisiese y ahí debía besarle y decirle cómo me sentía… ¿qué hice mal?

Bajo la mirada y comenzó a mirar sus pies. Toda esta situación le estaba superando. No quería que las cosas acaben así, pero tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se quedo así durante varios minutos.

—Ya está bien, Keiji… -se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo del pantalón- Deja de auto compadecerte, así no llegarás a ningún sitio… "si quieres algo, lucha por ello" ¿no?

Tomo aire. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer escapaba a todo lo que él era y sentía hasta cierto punto: vergüenza… pero era ahora o nunca.

—Soy idiota…

Al principio comenzó a caminar bastante tranquilo para abandonar la escuela, de una vez por todas. Al salir de allí, subió un poco el ritmo. Bokuto solía quedar siempre por la misma zona con Kuroo así que no sería de extrañarse que aún en su graduación, estén en el mismo sitio de siempre. No estaba muy alejado de allí y además tenía buses y el metro, pero necesitaba tomar el aire para tranquilizarse un poco, y de paso para intentar no pensar en lo que haría.

Aumento la velocidad, se podría decir que estaba trotando. La verdad es que si se ponía a correr acabaría demasiado cansado como para hablar, ya que llevaba la mochila, aunque ésta fuese media vacía.

—Piensa, Keiji… ¿cuál es el plan…? Primero: lo encuentras, bien… segundo: debes decirle como te sientes, tu puedes… tercero: huir… cuarto: cambiarme el nombre y de ciudad… -suspiro y bajo un poco al ritmo- debería de replantearme un poco mi plan infalible… ¿qué haría Bokuto-san?

Intento pensar como el otro chico pero todos sus pensamientos acababan en Bokuto simplemente diciendo lo que sentía y luego esperando la respuesta.

—Podría ser: "Bokuto-san, usted me gusta y quiero salir con usted", eso es horrible… "Le amo y quiero que nos casemos", creo que estoy exagerando… "Usted y yo haríamos buena pareja ¿por qué no lo probamos?", me rindo…

Giro a la izquierda y siguió recto, estaba a cuatro calles de llegar. No había recorrido ni dos metros que ya le dolía el estómago de los nervios.

—Piensa en algo feliz… así se te pasará –pero en realidad empeoró-

Cuando ya había pasado la primera calle, y tras despeinarse bastante después de cogerse del pelo, ya no le dolía tanto. Así que decidió sacar el móvil y verse en la cámara, al menos debía estar presentable para cuando se declarase. Ugh, el dolor volvía. Respiro hondo varias veces. Podía hacerlo.

Tras la segunda calle terminada, empezaron a temblarle algunas zonas del cuerpo y sintió que el rostro le ardía. Aún le quedaban dos calles y ya estaba así, no quería ni imaginarse cuando estuviesen frente a frente. Vale, ese fue el peor pensamiento que pudo tener y ahora estaba más nervioso.

Empezó a caminar ya la tercera. Aún podía huir pero no, él era un hombre y se mantendría.

—Cálmate, cálmate… aunque no te corresponda, Bokuto-san es amable… no romperemos la amistad y él seguramente me seguirá hablando sin problemas… cálmate, respira…

Sus pasos eran muchísimo más lentos que de costumbre pero era algo que no controlaba a conciencia.

Miro un poco a los alrededores y luego al cielo. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Y de repente, su mente comenzó a divagar en varios recuerdos y sus sensaciones: La primera vez que le vio jugar; cuando su senpai había sonreído al público y él estaba como idiota suspirando por amor; la vergüenza que sintió cuando jugaron su primer partido juntos tras presentarse al equipo; la alegría de cuando ganaron su primer torneo; los primeros suspiros que había dado; las primeras depresiones de su ex-capitán y como él, internamente, sufría porque no sabía qué hacer; lo molesto que se sentía al ver a Bokuto con Kuroo; lo molesto que estaba consigo mismo tras mentirle a sus compañeros; lo ilusionado que estaba cuando casi se besan por culpa del castigo y lo decepcionado que estuvo luego; todas y cada una de las sonrisas de Bokuto y su manera de animarle fue lo que más paso por su mente y es como que si su pecho estuviese en llamas. También recordó los momentos amargos, en especial los de ese año y como había llorado por celos en más de una ocasión, en especial después del intento de beso, cuando Bokuto y él habían discutido por su relación con Kuroo y en especial cuando había visto a su _senpai_ llorando abrazado al ex-capitán de Nekoma, esa noche fue dura… y mucho.

Se mordió el labio inferior y por fin bajo la mirada del cielo para ver hacia el frente. Ya había empezado a caminar por la cuarta calle, no había vuelta atrás y realmente se alegraba por ello.

Por su mente paso la frase que le había dicho Bokuto hacía un tiempo: "Que genial que debe ser cuando quieres a alguien y esa persona siente lo mismo por ti… Akaashi me alegro de que hayas encontrado a esa persona…", le diría la verdad y quería que se alegrase por él porque por primera vez en todos esos años, sería honesto. Aunque primero, debía de practicar su declaración:

—Bokuto-san… -empezó pensando tranquilamente- yo… no he sido completamente honesto con usted… y con nadie… no era verdad que era homófobo, sería ridículo teniendo en cuenta que… soy gay… y estoy enamorado de usted desde hace bastante… pero tenía miedo de decírselo y que usted se alejase de mi o me odiase, pero en realidad eran excusas. No sé si pueda corresponderme, aunque sería genial que sí, pero al menos… antes de rechazarme, por favor, piénselo bien… no me importa si tengo que esperar… sólo quiero hacerle hacer sentir todo lo que usted me hace sentir a mi…

Era terriblemente cursi, pero era lo que sentía.

Mientras tanto, casi al final de la misma calle, los ex-capitanes de Fukuroudani y Nekoma estaban fuera de un salón recreativo esperando a que Kenma terminase de reclamar su premio.

—Bokuto ¿sabías que Tsukki me envió un mensaje felicitándome por mi graduación~?

— ¿Eh? Que injusto… a mí sólo me envió uno poniendo que no podía creer que me haya graduado…

—Y a mi~

Ambos empezaron a reírse.

—No puedo creer que ya lo hayamos hecho… -suspiraba el de pelo negro alegremente- y lo aún más gracioso es que iremos a la misma universidad…

—Esperemos que no nos echen al mes… -ambos volvieron a reírse

—Al final… no hablaste con Akaashi… ¿crees que fue lo correcto…?

—Bueno… no lo sé muy bien… podría esta noche llamarle y decirle la verdad pero… creo que no lo haré… no quiero molestarle…

—Kou-chan ha crecido tanto~ aún así… ¿por qué en vez de esperar hasta la noche no se lo dices ahora?

— ¿Eh?

Kuroo simplemente le mostro su mejor sonrisa de gato de Chesire y tras decirle que iría dentro un rato para molestar a Kenma, le dejo solo. Bokuto siguió en el mismo sitio un poco desorientado ¿qué había sido eso? Iba a entrar para preguntarle si se refería que debía de llamar a Akaashi ahora, aunque eso de las declaraciones telefónicas no era la suyo, pero una voz nerviosa y cansada le detuvo.

—Bo-Boku… to… san…

— ¿Akaashi?

Trago saliva, así que era eso a lo que se refería el maldito gato ese. Se comenzó a sentir nervioso. Esto era malo, ni siquiera había pensado en su declaración ni en una manera digna y varonil de huir del lugar antes de ser rechazado. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, bueno si el otro le rechazaba, al menos podía presumir de haberse declarado, ya era algo. Respiro hondo y antes de empezar con su improvisada declaración, Akaashi empezó a hablar.

—Bokuto-san… -dijo tranquilamente- yo… no he sido completamente honesto con usted…

.

* * *

.

Cutre final porque siempre me apeteció hacer un final abierto xD creo que no era necesario volver a escribir lo que Akaashi diría... yo lo hizo antes...

La verdad es que esto tuvo tres finales distintos: Uno fue el cutre que escogí; el otro, que era el que estaba escrito para ser el verdadero final era uno pasteloso donde sí había toda la declaración y acababan besándose, etc, etc... Kuroo al final se burlaba de la pareja; el último, que era el final que en un principio se me había ocurrido, era uno donde Akaashi al final no iba a declararse, sino que seguía lamentándose por no tener el valor de hacerlo y Bokuto continuaba su vida saliendo con otros chicos, éste era el angst por excelencia ya que ellos luego se volvían a encontrar y Bokuto le decía que hacía tiempo había estado enamorado de él, Akaashi acababa aún peor porque él seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos... éste fue el que más se mantuvo en mi mente pero al escribir lo sustituí ya que me dio pena hasta a mi xD

En realidad ésto era más largo pero pasaba de volver a hacer como un drabble OiIwa que tuve creo que +15k, así que lo corte.

Perdón por la cutres que han leído pero aunque no me gusto, como dije arriba, ya estaba escrito y pasaba de dejar al pobre ahí guardado después de casi +8k de palabras escritas. Así que ya nos leemos en otra cutres mía~ **see you~**


End file.
